Cast
A quick overview of the comic's cast. Cast: Arc SWAT 'Sydney Scoville, Jr. ' 1st Seen: Pg.001(as her "Omnigal"-avatar) Pg.003(as herself) Age: 21 Gender: F Height: 5' 0" Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Brown Rank: Recruit Powers: Halo's moniker and powers are derived from the 7 "Orbs" that orbit her. Each one grants her a different power, but only when in her hand, so she can't use more than 2 at a time (1 per hand). Flight Field Beam Pseudopod Telepresence Generation The power of the 7th Orb is (currently) unknown. ''' Maximillia Leander' '''1st Seen:' Pg.004 Age: 34 Gender: F Height: 6' 1" Hair: Purple Eyes: Purple Rank: Lt. Colonel Powers: Phenomenal strength, speed, armor, flight and energy beams. She is normally quite tough, but has a power reserve that she can call on to focus into one of her attributes to supercharge it. In extreme cases she can even draw against her other abilities to "max out" an attribute giving her staggering capabilities and making her power level difficult to quantify. Notes: Max actually was in track and cross country in high school, but when she came back after that fateful summer vacation and posted 100 meter dash times on par with a crossbow bolt, she hung it up since that would obviously be wildly unfair. ' ' Xuriel Shahara Tantalis 1st Seen: Pg.059 Age: 187 Gender: F Height: 5' 10" Hair: Blue Eyes: Left: Blue / Right: Green Rank: Civilian Specialist Powers: Too many to list, derived from multiple sources including magic, psionics, cybernetics, mutant powers and martial arts. She has a cybernetic eye (the blue one), and a cybernetic upper-left arm with a teleporter in it that allows her to retrieve weapons & gadgets from her lab. She is also an inventor and user of all sorts of technology that are way beyond current Earth level of understanding. Notes: Dabbler’s involvement with Arc-SWAT is curious considering the existence of The Council (see Cast: The Twilight Council''' ), but she didn’t immigrate through normal channels. Actually it’s more of a migration, depending on how long she’s planning on staying. The sequence of events leading her to join the team has still yet to be ... declassified. Even if her true nature is secret, the Council has been against her serving in ARCHON . All succubi are fantastic at all things carnal, but most of them are schooled in social graces and all the other things. She has some education in that sort of stuff, but not to the weaponized degree that a “full succubus” does. While her cohorts were learning how to make crepes so good as to be sexually arousing, she was spelunking a forbidden ruin, and trying to concoct some sort of gravity bomb to pull enemies into one spot to make her fireball spell more effective. It was either that or make her fireball spell a double spell that launch a ball of accelerant out just in front of the fireball spell, so she’d get bonus damage on it like when she used a lightning spell on dummies standing in puddles. It was super effective. She wound up burning the ruin to the ground. She only got to loot the first three floors before it all went awry, and to this day her crepes look suspiciously like pancakes. Kenya Cassidy' '''1st Seen:' Pg.004 Age: 28 Gender: F Height: 6' 7" Hair: Red Eyes: Brown Rank: Master Sergeant Powers: Moderate super strength and powerful kinetic absorption. Anvil can dramatically increase her strength with stored energy or can release it in a devastating attack. ''' Daphne DeShantis' '''1st Seen:' Pg.059 Age: 19 Gender: F Height: 5' 8" Hair: Strawberry Blonde (Natural Color) Eyes: Blue Rank: Corporal Powers: Harem can teleport, but unlike most teleporters, she doesn't have to 'destroy' the original in order to reappear at another location, effectively creating duplicates. She can have a total of 5 'bodies' out at once, however the fewer copies she has out the stronger she is. The copies share a single mind, making Harem excellent for recon work and for creating awkward social situations. ' Margret "Peggy" Kessler' 1st Seen: Pg.108 Age: 27 Gender: F Height: 5' 4" Hair: Light Brown (dyed pink) Eyes: Hazel Rank: First Lieutenant Skills: Peggy's primary function on the team is as a sniper. She is an exceptional marksman with most weapons, but with a quality sniper rifle her ability borders on the unreal. She is also capable of piloting a variety of aircraft, including helicopters and also functions as the force's personal trainer and nutritionist. ''' Brook Falls' '''1st Seen:' Pg.059 Age: 30 Gender: F Height: 5' 5" / 5' 9" Hair: Red Eyes: Green Rank: Corporal Powers: Brook can generate focused heat beams, fly and sheath herself in a heat aura. The aura is normally focused to within a few inches of her skin, but can be used as an AOE attack as well. Brook can also absorb heat around her to cool things off, including reducing forest fires, but does not like using this form of her powers as it does not feel as good to her as projecting heat. Brook is also immune to damage from the temperature; she can hold molten steel without any injury. She's a little slow on the uptake at times ''' Mathias' '''1st Seen:' Pg.092 Age: 32 Gender: M Height: 5' 11" Hair: Straw Blonde Eyes: Blue Rank: Civilian Specialist Skills: A preternaturally skilled martial artist, capable of moves that many would call superhuman. His reflexes, speed, attack and defensive abilities exceed many members of the team that actually have powers in those categories, making him one of the more dangerous members on the team, despite him technically not actually having any powers. Math can seem indomitable at times, but he is almost comically distractible by the appearance of sexy women. He has been knocked to the losers' bracket in several tournaments because of it, and has only come out on top due to his uncanny knack for blind fighting. ''' Mr. Amorphous' '''1st Seen:' Pg.035(in disguise) Pg.091(w/o disguise) Age: 33 Gender: M Height: 6' 1" Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Rank: 2nd Lieutenant Powers: Mr. Amorphous can control his size and density to a degree, as well as stretch and reshape his body quite a bit. His body has great tensile strength giving him super strength, extreme resistance to blunt attacks and excellent resistance to piercing ones. ''' Harold' '''1st Seen:' Pg.035(in disguise) Pg.091(w/o disguise) Age: At least 50 (appears to be in late 20's) Gender: M Height: 5' 10" Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Rank: Corporal Powers: Invincibility. Proper, aggravating invincibility. He has shrugged off attacks that would destroy matter on the subatomic level. Also he is about 50% stronger than a normal human since he doesn't have to worry about tearing muscles or breaking bones by straining too hard. He's often off site doing something insanely dangerous - movie stunts, deep sea welding, collecting samples from an active volcano, but he prefers hanging out with the team, citing "You can only drive a car off a plane into an ammo dump so many times before it gets boring." ''' Hiro' '''1st Seen:' Pg.112 Age: 32 Gender: M Height: 6' 2" Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Major Powers: Hiro is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Superman lite" as he has super strength, toughness and can fly. Hiro can also absorb intense sound, including sonic attacks, and redirect some of the energy into a sonic attack of his own. Off duty, Hiro is something of a lad. Supers are photogenic to begin with, and Hiro gets more than his share of attention from the ladies. A situation that will surely not be helped by him becoming an internationally famous superhero. ''' Stewart Aegir' '''1st Seen:' Pg.072 Age: 38 Gender: M Height: 6' 4" Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Rank: Corporal Powers: The 2nd-strongest member of the team behind Maxima, although Hiro keeps trying to claim that title. Stalwart can also adjust his weight by adjusting gravity around him, making him appear to be as heavy as a space shuttle, maybe even more. Stalwart prefers to mostly hang out in the background, sporting a nice suit. ''' Azarin' '''1st Seen:' Pg.072 Age: 26 Gender: F Height: 5' 9" Hair: Black (usually colored) Eyes: Gold Brown Rank: Recruit Powers: Lightning. If it has something to do with lightning, she can probably do it. Generate it, shoot it, absorb it, become it, even bottle it. Jiggawatt can also produce a "darkning", which appears as a dark version of her lightning; what is exactly happening has yet to be determined. Jiggawatt usually just hangs out in the background, but surely more will be revealed eventually. ''' Seneca' '''1st Seen:' Pg.189 Age: ? Gender: F Height: ? Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Rank: NCO Powers: Superior Soldier. No superhuman abilities have been demonstrated as yet. Adrian "Ren" Gyron 1st Seen: Pg.320 Age: ? Gender: M Height: 6' 5" Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Recruit Powers: Capable of increasing his reflexes / reactions to superhuman speeds. ' Varia / Xochitl Xochiquetzal' 1st Seen: Pg.320 Age: ? Gender: F Height: ? Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Rank: Recruit Powers: Gestalt. When Xochitl touches somebody else, she gains a power while in contact with the other person. When touching a superhuman person, the new power Varia gains is (usually) related to the powers exhibited by that person. Sometimes, though, the power Varia gains will be the inverse of (or wildly different from) the powers of the "super" she's touching. Vance 1st Seen: Pg. Age: Gender: M(?) Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Rank: Recruit Powers: Possibly full of spiders Shawn 1st Seen: Pg. Age: Gender: M Height: Hair: Light brown Eyes: Rank: Job: Former Navy Seal. No superhuman abilities have been demonstrated as yet. Goose 1st Seen: Pg. Age: Gender: M Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hard to tell behind those sunglasses he always wears. Rank: Job: Soldier/Security. He resembles a specific video game character. Cast: Archon HQ ''' General Faulk' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Brigadier General Job: Military Liaison, Administrative head. ' Arianna' Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Job: PR Manager / Legal Council ' Sandy' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Job: PR Assistant. Works for Arianna. ' Dr. Chevapravatdumrong' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Job: Physician Powers: She is capable of causing her patients to heal serious injuries very quickly. The more severe the injury, the longer it takes to heal, but the speed of recovery is remarkably fast, even for injuries that are not normally repairable by surgery, like ripped eardrums. The use of her healing powers saps her stamina, so there is only so much damage she can heal in a given time. '''Aurelius Shrapnell' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Civilian Job: Financial advisor Powers: No superhuman abilities have been demonstrated as yet. Sergeant Vauxhall Age: Height: Hair: Brown/Grey Eyes: Rank: Sergeant Job: Quartermaster Powers: No superhuman abilities have been demonstrated as yet. Cast: Arc SPARQ Ashley / Iron Cloth Age: Height: Hair: Brown Eyes: Job: Archon Tailor Power: Fabrikinetic Digit Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Rank: Job: one of the lead inventors Powers: First Appearance: First seen working with Dabbler in Grrl Power #338 Notes: With some of her gadgets she could potentially hang with the field personnel in Arc-SWAT, except, she’s not allowed to do field work after one or two significant incidents involving some of her bonkers and impractical gadgets. She’s still useful to have around, especially with others to take a second or third swing at her tech and iron out the… quirks. Omar Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Job: Engineer Cast: Arc Dark Arc-Dark is responsible for covert activities including intelligence gathering. ''' X' Age: Gender: Unknown (presumed male) Height: Hair: Unknown Eyes: Presumably 2. Colour unknown. Rank: Powers: Invisibility. It is unknown at this time if this is an inherit power of the person or an ability of the outfit he/she wears, or a combination. Cast: Arc Light Arc-Light is responsible for intelligence gathering, investigations and counter-intelligence efforts. ' Zephan Zoeng' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Civilian Job: Notes: Zeph is from British controlled Hong Kong, and his family moved to the US in advance of HK turning back over to China. ' Gwen' Age: Height: Hair: Pink (dyed) Eyes: Hazel Rank: Civilian ' Leon' Age: Height: 6' 7" Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Rank: Civilian ' Pixel Lucado' Age: Height: 4' 11" / 6' 2" / 3' 3" (but 5 feet long) Hair: Bubblegum Pink Eyes: Green Rank: Job: Arc-LIGHT special field agent. Species / Race: gigantic Were-Jaguar & super Powers: Transformation, Laser Claws, Invisibility, Regeneration Notes: Pixel has three forms: a short human, a tall anthropomorphic jaguar, and pink jaguar. She has not demonstrated any powers while in human form, other than transformation. In her anthropomorphic jaguar form, she has laser claws, which can cut through most materials. In her full jaguar form, Pixel can turn invisible. She appears to be able to transform one form to another at will. Pixel is an invaluable member of Arc-LIGHT instead of the (Twilight) Council because of her extensive knowledge of magical artifacts, and she is a super (but only in her hybrid and animal forms). She has said, about, her power," I'm a lightsaber living in a world of butter." As a consequence of her transformation ability, Pixel can heal near-fatal wounds in a very short time. ' Specs' Age: Height: Hair: Black (part dyed red) Eyes: Rank: Job: Arc-Light special field agent. Powers: Spectral eyes; she can see using different parts of the electromagnetic spectrum. Which part of the spectrum can change from time to time. ' Lucas Jorsten' Age: Height: 4' 2" Hair: Grey Eyes: Rank: Job: Researcher, Analyst. Powers: No superhuman abilities have been demonstrated as yet. ' Harrison' Age: Height: Hair: N/A Eyes: Brown. Rank: Job: Ex Ranger and Chicago PD detective. Cast: Arc AEGIS - Division dedicated to hold Villains Cast: Event Horizon Comics Staff ' Sydney Scoville, Jr. See entry under Arc-Swat Age: 21 Height: 5'0" Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Brown Job: Owner Operator Joel' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Job: Owner Operator ' Olivia' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Job: Sales Clerk '''Cast: The Twilight Council ' This is a summit of extra human species and the otherwise supernatural. The races are organized in to twelve groups of related species, and the groups rotate out which of them gets a seat at the table. Everyone gets a voice though, but for expediency’s sake, the seated representative would be advocating not just for their race, but for everyone in their member group. Technically the gallery is allowed to verbally express themselves to the floor, but it's discouraged. The original purpose for the formation of the Twilight Council was expressly so that they could remain hidden from humans, co-existence was the only option. Organizing the Council was no small task, after all, some of those groups historically don’t get along well. It’s bad form in the Council to refer to humans as a common enemy, but maintaining secrecy involves preventing supernatural wars from spilling out into the streets, and that takes strict internal policing. They are willing and capable of working together, as well as discuss a host of issues, in what is essentially a Monster UN. Albeit non-contiguously at times, the Council has existed in one form or another for over three thousand years. Cast: 'Council Group: Mages '''Mages-' ? '''Semper Vigilantes'-' ?? Cartomancer ('''card mage)'-' This is a user of cards imbued with magic activated by use of a magic power only able to be used by the caster with interaction of the magically imbued item that only specific individuals can use. The magic being used through cards which control elemental magic and other things as well is called cartomancy (think Card Captor Sakura). '''Mastert Galt Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: Black, white Eyes: Title(s): Representative / Twilight Council mage seat Species / Race: Human Notes: ? Elsbeth Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: white Eyes: Title(s): Representative / Gault's apprentice Species / Race: Human Notes: Has a large "Book of Holding" chained to her waist for some reason. Izanagi ('''Iza)' Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: Title(s): Representative / Cartomancer Species / Race: Human Notes: He's got a trench coat and apparently is a cartomancer. He has show busting out the moves, in #505 – Team sweep, to summon a baby aquatic Purple Worm modified with a Gnomish rider (that gives it a bonus against mechanical enemies, duh) plus bonus acid damage on bite attacks and some other stuff. '''Krona' Age: ?? Height: ?? Hair: ?? Eyes: Title(s): Representative / Semper Vigilantes. Species / Race: Human Notes: Krona’s power is reality hacking, which is really just another kind of magic. Instead of pentagrams though, her sigil happens to looks more like a soundboard. And instead of having to memorize complex spells before hand, she can just pull it up and start fiddling with the wires. Kind of like remapping a shader flowchart. This makes it significantly easier for her than most mages to alter things that already exist – unlock doors, change the color of a car, etc – but significantly harder for her to create things out of nothing, like fireballs. Still, she has some macros set up to do more complicated tasks, so it’s not like she can’t create things out of thin air, but outside of those shortcuts it takes her a while to do it. She’s not actually a mage, nor a super (as you can tell from her physique). Actually no one knows how she does what she does, and she’s the only one who can do it to anyone’s knowledge. This is why she sits all by her lonesome behind her banner. The “spells” she comes up with are difficult to test, and she doesn’t know how to make a universe in a box to play around in unlike some people. Chances are she’ll have to stick to small tricks for a while. Cast: 'Council Group: Extra-living (Undead) '''Vampires-' Vampire “levels” depends more on the frequency and quality of feeding than time served. It could be between 85 and 120 years, and those are at the extremes. Very few vampires think of their age in terms of level, but most are quick to tell you how many centuries they’ve been around, especially the older they get, up to a point. An older vampire produce more powerful vamplings and they start off at about a third of their sires level. The ones that know they’ve got a few centuries on everyone in the room are just as likely to be circumspect. Information on the oldest vampire is hard to find. There is a rumor of a 1600 year old one living somewhere in Europe but that could just as likely be a myth. When referring to one as being an ‘Ancient Vampire’, it could taken as a compliment, because they're like dragons and wine that way. '''Ingsol Age: 700 yrs Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Vampire Notes: As far as the affairs of the council goes, Ingsol’s 7 centuries is pretty respectable. There are older ones knocking around, but either they’re not as political or as charismatic as him. Scarlet Age: Height: Hair: Dark Red Eyes: Title(s): Representative, Sireling Species / Race: Vampire Notes: Century old sireling of Ingsol. Crimson Age: Height: Hair: Red Eyes: Title(s): Representative, Sireling Species / Race: Vampire Notes: A relatively young vampire (of over 35 yrs). She was in a band, mid to late 70's, called Crimson and the Bloodletters . Sireling of Ingsol. Tom '''(Thomas) Age: Height: Hair: Brown Eyes: Title(s): Council historian, Scarlet and Crimson's bloodbag Species / Race: Human Powers: Can magically refill small amounts of any liquid, including his own blood. '''Notes: Due to a magical incident, he can regenerate his blood in a matter of minutes making him quite the prize among vampires He can in fact, regenerate any liquid, but at a limited volume. In the case of a vampire drinking the blood of someone who regenerates, if it was insanely powerful, a vampire could potentially stay topped off for a long time on a single ingurgitation (feeding gorge). As incredibly minor powers go, still not a bad one. His limits and proclivity for having sexy vampire ladies "wooing me for sucking rights", keeps him from working for an oil company or replenishing some incredibly scarce and valuable liquid. Although Scarlet and Crimson adamantly tells him to not be gross or disrespect the thirst, Tom and the vamplings have an arrangement. Needless to say they have a complicated relationship He was based on “Executive Patron” Tom H. C.’s original idea, but scaled back as a compromise. Whether it was a flashback or Sydney’s imagining” in panel 3 of GP #453 – I am The Refiller! has been left ambiguous by the author. Cast: 'Council Group: Theriomorphs - the broad umbrella under which Lycanthropes are housed, which can include Japanese Kami (like kitsunes who can shift between human and fox forms). Those who have been changing for a while can control whether or not they have digitigrade legs, tails, or even how animally their faces become. Lycanthropes (Werewolves) - Lycanthropy is a symbiotic magical virus that contains its own recessive genes so there's a small chance that you won't be the same species as the where that spawned you. Basically there’s like a 1 in 10-12 chance of an intra-species drift, so a werewolf might spawn a were-dog, a 1 in 40 chance of an intra-genus drift, so a werewolf might spawn a were-jackal. Roughly 1 in 100 chance of an intra-family drift, so werewolf to were-fox, and about a 1 in 750 chance of an intra-order drift, so werewolf to were-tiger. From there it spikes. ~1 in 10,000 chance of intra-class drift (werewolf to were-rabbit or were-gazelle) and no one knows if there’s a chance of an intra-phylum drift because as far as anyone knows lycantropy is restricted to mammals. No were-fish or were-birds. That isn’t to say the Grrl-verse doesn’t have humans who can turn into bird of fish hybrids, but they’re something other than lycans. ' Gregor Age: Height: Hair: Grey (Lots of it) Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Dire Werewolf / Lycans Notes: Clover Age: Height: Hair: Black & White Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Dire Honey Badger / Lycans Notes: Gregor's lackadaisical daughter Katrina Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Were-Hare (Lepothrope) Notes: She was newly wered by a serial "propagator". His ploy was to turn people without them knowing and sitting back to the enjoy the chaos. Arc-Light tracked down and stopped him just as he was trying to infect the blood bank. She has yet to master the idiosyncrasies of the change, so she’s stuck with her original hair in hybrid form until she gets better. Normally it would be easy enough for Kat to just switch back to her human form, except she’s been a were for a short time and it’s difficult for her to rapidly pop back and forth. Cast: '''Council Group: Demons '''Succubi - Each one is fantastic at all things carnal, but most of them are schooled in social graces and educated in decorum, diplomacy, empathy, fashion, and charm . A sort of Succubus finishing school. Dancing, everything from ballroom to salsa to pole. They’re usually skilled in several musical instruments, culinary arts, etc. Basically super geisha, and you can imagine the local succubi finishing school gets invited to all the dances. Succubi can’t feed off each other as it’s just not sustainable and would be a game of rapidly diminishing returns. It doesn’t mean they don’t like trying, but they probably have some recharge options on speed dial. Any Succubi on Earth probably have a few regular supers for mutually beneficia "exchanges". To them, Supers are like a big meal full of protein and fiber and healthy fats, only they taste like a pie made out of Twix and Nutella. (Or whatever gets your sweet tooth going. Maybe a giant gooey chocolate chip cookie and big cup of milk for dunking.) When two succubi get together, the usual outcome is either a vicious fight (not the sexy kind) or… a vicious fight. Either way they will be establishing dominance. Decollete Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Lavender-pink with slightly diamondy pupils Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Succubus Notes: A decorous (polite and restrained) succubus, she is ever the consummate diplomat. Although they've never met before, her and Dabbler's personalities immediately clashed. It came in the form of a backhanded compliment comparing a "proper" (succubus) education to those who have different pursuits. She is basically totally human looking except the horns, ears, and her pupils. Cast: '''Council Group: Aegirs - consists of Golems, Constructs, & Enchanted Sapients '''Icon Age: Height: Variable, depending on wearer/occupant Hair: N/A Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Powers: Icon is a conscious suit of plate armour, complete with sword and shield. He is capable of moving on his own or being worn by other humanoids or near-humanoids. Cast: '''Council Group: Fey Races '''Valen Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Elf Trilla Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Notes: Cast: 'Council Group: Non-Terrestrial presence on Earth '''Robots (A.I.) -' The jist of it was that there are in fact a few robots here and there, but technically they’re considered aliens, because they’re non-terrestrial intelligence. Here on Earth we still haven’t cracked the whole A.I. thing. '''Irradon Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Notes: The council's alien spokes - sapient Cast: '''Council Group: Odyssians -beings from Greek and general Mediterranean legend '''Lethane Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Cast: '''Council Group: Miscellaneous - races that don’t have enough of a significant population to have their own seat. Monsters are themselves a diverse group, and can be hard to define. Usually when describing one, people tend to start with a movie reference. They tend to be darkly colored, but sometimes have glowey bits, chitinous or otherwise armored, claws, spikes, and fangs. There is debate as to whether Kaiju and Monsters are the same thing. Monsters are “large” which is to say the size of a large human up to the size of a large horse, maybe even a large horse with a fat, lizardy tail on it (which you can bet probably has spikes) but they’re not “enormous.” They just look similar, but the debate may be pointless because there certainly aren’t any Kaiju on council and in fact, giant sea monsters are almost unknown, even to some of the longest lived council members. '''Chorius Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Representative Species / Race: Monster Notes: In some ways Chorius' job is the hardest one on the council because he’s usually speaking for the most diverse bunch. He is a surprisingly sesquipedalian (characterized by the use of long words) monster. Whether he is overcompensating for his appearance, or intentionally trying to throw people for a loop, Chorius looks like he does and talks like Frasier. In a recent conversation he's said, “I am axiomatically quite accustomed to exemplarification.” He’s basically saying “I’m used to being the exemplar, and for reasons that should be immediately obvious.” Though considered a “Monster,” it's not in a pejorative sense and despite his looks he actually smells like a bouquet of flowers. Cast: Parking Lot Royale (placeholder name) -various supers who fought Archon and destroyed the restaurant (before they were done eating, no less!) Vehemence Name: Kevin (Surname unknown) Age: Height: Seven foot something? Hair: None Eyes: Hazel Title(s): Species / Race: Malumi Demon Vekter Age: Height: Hair: Green (presumably died) Eyes: Green Title(s): Species / Race: Probably Human Powers: Vekter is a line-of-sight telekinetic, capable of lifting and moving moderate weights. The range and other limits of his telekinesis are currently unknown. ''' Opal' Name: Luana Carvalho (Pg.363) Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue / Glowing when using her powers Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably human Powers: Opal is capable of opening portals between two places that can be separated by quite a bit of distance. Presumably one of the portals has to be near her. '''Periwinkle Butt Sniffer' Aliases: For Whom the Death Tolls, Death Toll, Death Troll Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Species / Race: Presumably human Powers: Nemesis. He is capable of countering any one attack against him. This ability only appears to work is defence, as in others must attack him for the power to be active. Notes: Sydney said that Archon has a PR department and he doesn't. We, the fans, in love with Sydney, support that statement. Jabberwokky Name: Jazmine "Jazza" Nghttp://grrlpowercomic.com/archives/2576 Age: Height: Hair: White (probably dyed) Eyes: Brown Title(s): Jabberwonky Species / Race: Human Powers: Jabberwokky is able to use multiple martial arts styles and superhuman abilities based on power combinations she calls out in combat. She appears capable of using only one style at a time and switching to a new style deactivates the previously used style. Notes: Now a provisional member of Arc-Swat, being trained as a recruit. ''' Heavenly Sword' Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably human Powers: She is capable of surrounding almost any object with an energy field and magnifies the damage it does and increases the objects resiliency, making a bamboo practice sword capable of standing up to an demonically enhanced metal sword. '''Atomic Bombshell' Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown Title(s): Species / Race: Human Powers: Atomic Bombshell is capable of generating explosive energy in multiple forms and throwing/projecting them at targets. ' Breakpoint' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Title(s): Species / Race: Human Powers: Super strength, able to generate concussive sonic force. ''' Concretia' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Species / Race: Powers: She can move her spirit into mineral-based materials to create a body that is quite capable in melee combat. Notes: It is unknown if she has a true living physical body. '''Lee Press On Claws' Age: Height: Hair: Black Eyes: Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably human Powers: Lee has very tough skin and wears a metal claw on each finger, excluding his thumbs. It is unknown if the claws are more or less permanently attached to his fingers or if he can remove them easily. Lee claims that the claws can cut through anything, which includes stabbing through his own skin. Notes: "Impenetrable skin and claws that can slice through anything." Second super defeated by Sydney, to Math's behest. ''' Glowbug' Alias: Glowbitch Age: Height: Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Title(s): Species / Race: Human Powers: Can make herself blindingly bright and can create lightning bolts. '''Hex' Age: Height: Hair: Blue (presumably dyed) Eyes: Alias: Budget Halo Species / Race: Human Powers: Hex has 6 "Buster Buddies" that move around her and give her her powers. She does not need to touch the Buster Buddies to use them or control them, which she controls with silent mental commands, but she occasionally will verbally give commands to them as well. All the Buster Buddies appear to have the same abilities: Flight or Destructive Beam projection. Each Buster Buddy can only activate one ability at a time. Vault Burglary Squad (placeholder name) -various characters that fought against Archon at one point or another, with varying results. ''' Sciona' Age: (At times) Various Height: Hair: Gray Eyes: Gray Title(s): Artificer, Blood Mage Species / Race: God? Angel? Troll? Half-Orc? Ascended Drow? Notes: Most of Sciona's head was grafted onto an Orc body for some time. When she acquired a particular magical artifact, she was able to transform herself into a variation on her original form: A woman with wings projecting from her back. (Doll) (Wire Golem) 'Doctor Chuckles' 'Wyrmil' Age: Height: Hair: N/A Eyes: White Title(s): Species / Race: Powers: Wyrmil is capable of regenerating some damage. Notes: Reformed himself by fusing with Coot using the "Regenerator". ' Cooter Jones' Alias: Coot, Leg Buckler Age: Height: Hair: Gray Eyes: Blue Title(s): Monster Hunter (and lady toppling donut?)" Species / Race: Human (white redneck) Powers: No superhuman abilities were demonstrated prior to merging with Wyrmil. Notes: is a self-proclaimed Monster Hunter, killed by monsters, resurrected by monsters, and is half monster. So he's working on it. He was reconstituted by, and fused with Wyrmil. 'Cthilla' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): "Monster Hunter" Species / Race: Notes: Cast: Machina Industries One of the companies with a... curious relationship with Archon. They develop and produce some of the equipment that Archon itself doesn't, and has a degree of privy information about various supers (as well as anyone else of note throughout at least Earth if not other worlds). ' '''Deus Age: Height: Hair: Brown Eyes: Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably human Powers: No superhuman abilities have been demonstrated as yet. Notes: Has an X-shaped scar that covers much of his face around the nose and eyes. He is president and CEO of Machina industries. 'Vale' Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): assistant / bodyguard / henchwoman Species / Race: non-human? Powers: can ignore being impaled through the skull Notes: Vale makes a good henchwoman because not only can she literally ignore being impaled through the skull, but she brings significant creep out factor to the table. Intimidation is important for bodyguards, and most people who see that will probably give her a wide berth. Also she seems pretty loyal so far. 'Opal' See entry under Restaurant Fight Club Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably human Notes: Harem See entry under Arc-Swat Age: 19 Height: Hair: Multiple (Often dyed) Eyes: Blue Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably Human Notes: 'Heavenly Sword' See entry under Restaurant Fight Club Age: Height: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Title(s): Species / Race: Presumably human Notes: 'Cthilla' See entry under Vault Raiders Age: Height: Hair: Eyes: Title(s): Species / Race: Notes: (green speedster) (blue invis) References Category:Cast Category:Ex Maxima Industries Category:Etc Enemies